


Avengers 'A new beginning'

by WHO_veane



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Destroying Childhood Memories, Evil, Evil Plans, Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Battle, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Good versus Evil, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Near Death, POV Multiple, POV Peter Parker, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), San Francisco, Saving the World, Shopping Malls, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHO_veane/pseuds/WHO_veane
Summary: After the events of Wanda Vision, Wanda moves to the new Avengers Headquarters in San Francisco. But after getting Kidnapped she lost all her magic. It may of returned but with a price. A monster was created to Track down and Kill Wanda then kill every one else . But with the help from the other Avengers could they help Wanda Destroy the monster or did they loose?This is slightly based off of Stranger things 3 but isn't like Stranger things. So you don't have to worry about spoliers
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Avengers 'A new beginning'

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off of Stranger things and I decided to have Wanda be 19 years old...

Peter Parker's POV  
Since my Aunt May got Married to Happy, life has been surprising. I know She's Happy but It's weird. I think it's a dream and then I see them Kiss and instantly feel sick. If Tony stark was still alive I wonder how he will react. Happy was his Best friend and body Guard. I miss Tony Stark, He's the reason I'm part of the avengers. But that was 2 years ago, We moved to San Francisco because we got built the new avengers headquarters. My Aunt May also moved so she could live with happy, The thought of them being together always grosses me out. But Tonight I have my date With Mj.

I got dressed into a Suit and got ready for our date, were going to have a fancy picnic on the roof tops. Once I was ready I put my webshooters on and walked out of my room. I felt excited until I saw… My Aunt May and Happy kissing. I walked straight back into my room and locked the door. Seeing Them Kiss completely grosses myself out, Before I never imagined them kissing. I looked at the Clock which said 18:10 I had 20 minutes until my date. I opened my window and climbed out. I shot web at a tree and swung to the living room which is at the front of the building. I swung through the opened window and got inside, when u fell over the table. Pepper asked," You okay Peter?"

I answered," Yes." But how do you tell someone that their body guard and my Aunt were kissing? Pepper is like the mother figure of the avengers. And she is very caring and puts up with us. She always complains about how we act like toddlers and sometimes I think it's true. The only avengers who act their age are Pepper Potts and Doctor Strange. But Pepper has gone through alot after Tony died, all of us know that we shouldn't bring up the names of the other avengers relatives or friends who have died. Bringing up Vision or Peitro was always a risky subject to bring up around Wanda. She feels like everyone around her is dead and she feels alone. She's only 19 and has gone through so much.

But I haven't seen Wanda since she tried to find Visions Body. I sat on a couch drinking a cup of coffee when a man walked in. The sight surprised me Steve was back. We were all surprised at the sight, the last time we saw him was when he went to return the infinity stones. Pepper asked," What are you doing here?" 

We all looked up wondering what brought Steve back to this Time, Steve said," Someone from the avengers has betrayed you, and now works with Hydra. They want to kill Wanda and killed Nat." It taken awhile for that information to sink in. I looked at the clock and realized I have to leave for my date with MJ. 

I stood up and said," I've got to go to my date with MJ, Bye guys." And I walked out. I texted MJ to tell her I am on my way. 

Wanda Maxamoff's POV  
Vision's dead, Billy and Tommy are gone. I have no one I don't know what I going to do now. After what felt like ages I was finally at San Francisco, I walked through the busy streets looking for the new avengers headquarters. When… everything went black. I woke up in a dark room feeling exhausted, suddenly the lift started to fall. I tried to use my powers to stop it but it shot me against the wall. I fell to the floor from exhaustion. When suddenly the lift stopped...

Someone climbed down into the lift and said," Hold on…" I wrapped my arms around him and we got out of it. I sat down next to the floor, And he taken his mask off. I asked," Peter?"  
Peter Parker's POV  
Wanda looked very tired and sad, The last I heard was Wanda went to look for vision to bury him. I looked over at Wanda and asked," Are you okay Wanda?" Her eyes looked down at the ground.

She sadly said," I went to find Vision but Sword scrapped him, I then lost control of my powers and taken a whole ground hostage. I just feel like a monster." 

I looked at Wanda and said," Your Not a monster Wanda, Why would you think that?" Her eyes looked at me and she smiled a little.

She answered,"What if one day I'm the reason thousands of people die. Every one would hate me and I'd be on my own…" a tear fell down her cheek. I could see that she was very sad.

I said," Even if that does happen you have us. You are all of our family." 

She looked up and asked," Really?" 

I looked over at her and said," Of course!" A smile. Escaped from her mouth until we heard someone scream," HELP!!!" It sounded like MJ.

Wanda looked at me and said,"Go save her, I'll be fine here…"

I stood up and walked to the stairs, I was very worried. MJ could get killed. I thought about The date Me and MJ were supposed at right now. It was meant to be the first time I've seen her in 3 months. After what Felt like ages I got to a room with was white, with MJ tied up in the middle of the room. She had tears running down her face and cried," Peter Help Me…" I was about to untie her when a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere.

The Hooded figure said," Not so fast Peter Parker!" The Hooded figure pulled out a Weapon and shot MJ. I cried as she turned into dust. 

I cried," MJ!"


End file.
